Dark Magic
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Really, all Quirinius Quirrell wanted was for someone to notice him. But not knock him down a flight of stairs and then steal his book. Oneshot


**Title: Dark Magic**

**Word Count: 789**

**Summary: Really, all Quirinius Quirrell wanted was for someone to notice him. But not knock him down a flight of stairs and then steal his book.**

* * *

Okay. Okay. He could do this. All he had to do was sneak up to the common room with the _explicitly banned _book on _dark magic_, shove it in his trunk, and be done with it. It would work. After all, everyone was at lunch. Even Madam Pince had been at lunch when he'd stolen the book.

Of course she'd been at lunch, how else would he have stolen it?

Quirinus shook his head free of distracting thoughts, shoved the book under his robes, and walked quickly through the castle. He didn't want to look _too _suspicious, but he didn't want to walk too slowly. He thought he'd probably explode from nerves if he did.

When he learned all about dark magic – just the theories, mind you, he'd never actually have the nerve to _use _any sort of dark magic – people would notice him. He'd be an expert on dark magic someday, and then he could be noticed… or maybe he'd teach Muggle Studies. That could be a backup plan.

He was torn out of his thoughts by falling. He fell backwards, rolling down the flight of stairs he'd been on and nearly fell three floors, had he not grabbed onto the railing. Oh… no… this wasn't good. He was dangling above nothing, and he was pretty sure it would hurt if he fell.

What a wonderful time to find out he was afraid of heights.

His book had fallen out of his robes and was laying a few inches in front of him, right at the feet of a Ravenclaw-robed person.

Gilderoy Lockhart.

Quirinus gritted his teeth and attempted to pull himself up. He really needed to work on his upper-body strength. And a more pressing matter – he'd have to _beg _Lockhart to help him. Because he'd gone to Hogwarts with Lockhart for six years now, and he knew exactly what Lockhart was like – stupid, egotistical, and manipulative. "Help me," Quirinus said through gritted teeth. His arms were going numb.

Lockhart ignored what he'd said and stooped the pick up the book. "Has our dear Quirrell been reading restricted material?" he said in a false-concerned voice. "Did he get signed permission?"

The blond idiot flipped open to the front cover and gasped. "No he didn't! What a _bad boy. _And now he's dangling over…" he looked over the edge of the stairs to gauge distance. "Oh, about three stories. Not enough to kill if he lands right – and he might land on a moving staircase. But certainly enough to put him in a load of pain. Now, I wonder how little Mister Quirrell will get out of _this _predicament!"

"I _said, _help me,"Quirinus said, a little louder this time. Lockhart grinned and adjusted his already perfect hair.

"Now, Quirrell," Lockhart said, looking down at him. "What will you give me in return? Not only for the rescue, but also for the book? If you're nice I might not turn you in. It's always bad when someone steals from the restricted section, but especially if it's a book filled with dark magic."

"I was just going to study the theories," Quirinus said, swallowing and forcing himself to hold on to the railing. He really didn't think he'd be able to hold on much longer. "And you're the one that knocked me over, you should help me up without any compensation."

Lockhart narrowed his eyes – probably because he didn't know what 'compensation' meant – and took a step toward the helpless Quirinus, who closed his eyes. He really was going to die, wasn't he?

To his surprise he was pulled – none too gently, but he really couldn't be picky about it – up onto the stairs. He let go of the railing, gasping with relief. He was pulled up by his tie and was suddenly face to face with Lockhart. "Here are my terms – I don't turn you in for the book, and I don't shove you back off this staircase for someone else to find _if_…"

* * *

Quirinus dropped the books on Lockhart's bed and flopped down on his own. Lockhart appeared at the entrance to their dorm room and shook his head. "Sloppy, Quirrell, sloppy. Alphabetize them."

He glared at Lockhart but did as the blond had demanded, alphabetizing the books and dumping them unceremoniously in the taller boy's trunk. He heard Lockhart sigh behind him and refrained from sighing himself. This was practically slavery – no, it _was_ slavery! In addition to carrying books, he had to do homework, serve food, and give _back rubs_ for the rest of the month. And he assumed the list of tasks would grow.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to do it without murdering the guy. Or at least chopping off that perfect hair.

* * *

**I think they probably went to Hogwarts together... and it was convenient to stick them in the same year, so, yeah. Cx I hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
